


Chapped Lips, Callused Hands

by Ciyesci



Series: Fallout Boy Universe [3]
Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom, Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, fallout boy universe, ghoul!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciyesci/pseuds/Ciyesci
Summary: In which Rian dreams about his favourite ghoul. Based the morning after Are You Still Here?





	Chapped Lips, Callused Hands

**Author's Note:**

> If you've not read Are You Still Here?, this might make a little less sense, but it's probably not too bad. Alex is a ghoul, he speaks with an Essex dialect.

Chapped lips made their way from his collarbone to his hips, leaving soft kisses in their wake. Callused hands ran over his smooth body, rough, hot skin moving against him. He ran his hands through dark hair, looking down to see pale eyes flash up to meet his own. 

Rian woke with a start. And a boner. He watched dust motes drift through the dawn beams for a moment, holding onto the remains of the dream. It was such a good one, not saturated the fear that normally came with sleep. 

He slowly realised that he wasn't alone on his ratty mattress, and that the other person was pretty tightly wrapped around him. That sucked. He kinda wanted to deal with this morning wood. 

The sleep slowly cleared from his head while he sulked. Alex. Alex was the person sharing his bed. Jack and Zack were away. Alex was sharing his bed because it'd been a cold night last night. No wait. Rian pursed his lips in thought. Alex was sharing his bed because they _fucked_ last night. 

"Shit." Kinda explained the dream, though Rian wasn't really a stranger to thoughts about Alex, his lips, his hands, hi- 

"Hm?" 

"Shit, are you awake?" Rian felt Alex shift and looked down to meet his eyes. 

"'Course I'm awake, dickhead." Alex's tone wasn't scathing. "What's up?"

"What do you mean?" 

"You said shit."

"Oh..." Rian put another arm around Alex so he could hold him, gently stroking his back. "I had a dream." 

"Ah." Alex reached up to hold Rian's face, running his thumb over his beard. "Don't worry about it, y'fine now." 

"No, it wasn't a bad dream." Rian looked back up at the grimy ceiling. "It was about you." 

"Pretty sure any dream that features me is automatically a nightmare. I'm intimidating and scary," Alex joked. 

"Shut up, you gave me a boner." 

Alex untangled himself from Rian to prop himself up on his elbows and grin down at him. "Y'ad a sexy dream about me? Was I any good?" 

Rian blushed a little. "Shut up," he mumbled. He tried to act grumpy for a moment, but crumbled under Alex's smile. "You're an idiot," he laughed. 

Alex's grin widened. "Should be used to it by now, Ri."

Rian smiled back up at him. "Can I kiss you?" 

Alex looked surprised, but leaned down to softly meet Rian's lips anyway. They started slow, gentle. The kiss deepened, Rian pressing his tongue between Alex's lips, Alex letting him in, breath catching. After a minute, they pulled away gasping. 

"Can I touch you?" Alex's voice was low, rough. 

"Yeah." 

Alex bent down to kiss Rian again, reaching down to undo his fly. This kiss was more intense than the first, as if they were more desperate for the taste of each other. Rian moaned into Alex's mouth at the feel of his hand around his cock. 

"Take off your pants?" 

Alex broke away from Rian to undo his fly. Rian lifted his hips to work off his own jeans while Alex slipped out of his. When they'd kicked off their jeans, Rian pulled Alex onto his lap and kissed him hard. 

Alex started working Rian's cock again, grinding his own against it occasionally. Rian sucked Alex's tongue, smiling when he moaned. He wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, and they pumped their hands together. 

"Ri." Alex sounded breathless. 

"Yeah?" 

"'M not gonna last." His head was down and his eyes were closed. 

"It's alright. Come for me, baby." 

Alex started grinding into their hands harder and faster, breath coming out in short, beautiful gasps. With his free hand, Rian pushed some hair from Alex's face, watching his expressions. 

"'Lex." Alex opened his pale eyes, meeting Rian's. "Alex, you're so beautiful." He lifted his head to sloppily kiss him. "Fuck, Alex." 

Alex exclaimed, hot come spurting onto Rian's stomach. Rian took his hand from around them to work Alex's cock alone, jerking it while he pressed his face into Rian's neck. 

"That's it, baby. Come for me. You're so good, 'Lex." 

Rian gasped, coming into Alex's hand soon after. Alex kept pumping Rian through his orgasm until Rian put his hand over his, slowing it. 

They pressed their mouths together, breathing hard. Alex rolled off Rian, sighing. 

"Shit, Ri." 

Rian looked at Alex through lidded eyes. He leaned over to kiss him, softly this time. 

"Mornin' sex..." Alex pressed his forehead to Rian's. "Not summing I thought _I'd_ ever experience." 

"Think it's something you could get used to?" 

"Fuckin' 'ope not. That shit's _good_ , I want it to be like that every time." 

Rian smiled. "I'll keep you in mind next time I wake up hard." 

"Y'fuckin' better."


End file.
